Through the Darkness
by TunikaFilms
Summary: What if the dragonborn was not saved. What if he was beheaded from the start, no chance to arise and fulfill his destiny? Perhaps someone else in Skyrim will save Tamriel. One that will pursue to the safety of Skyrim from the World-Eater Alduin. With the Civil War amidst Skyrim, the dark brotherhood tending to contracts, The theives guild stealing the bits of sanity, and much more.
1. News from Helgen

The city of Whiterun was growing silent as the moon dawned a silent night. Guards patrolled the streets for night assassins or theives. Few residents from the wind district were awake at this hour. Just inside a window to the Gray-Mane residence, a battle-worn Nord. Suddenly an elven arrow is shot inside the window and pins to the wall next to the Nord.

Alarmed, the Nord, Avulstein Gray-Mane stands and wields his weapon and sprints out the door. Beating him to it, a guard approaches a male Bosmer. That Bosmer is Valonyx, Expert Archer from the province of Valenwood.

"Halt! You have just attempted assassination against the innocent Avulstein of the Gray-Manes! Be a smart man and hand yourself over..." declares the guard to the Bosmer.

By this time, Avulstein has made it over to the Archer. Cautious, he remains his weapon wielded in his hands.

Valonyx chuckles, and faces the Gray-Mane and bows, "I apologize sir Avulstein, I did not intend to make such a close encounter to your death.", as he hides the smirk, trying to look sincere.

The guard turns to Avulstein, as Avulstein sheaths his weapon and nods.

He grunts, "Fine.. As long as it isn't another move from the Battle-Borns, I am okay with that...". He gives the guard a secure nod as he trails off back into his residence.

Valonyx smirks and hands the guard an ale, "Sorry for the confusion, have an ale". The guard happily accepts it and takes off onto his patrol.

Naturally, Valonyx didn't attempt assassination on Avulstein. He was just giving him a shock as target practice. Valonyx is an just over average height of a normal Bosmer. His long, dark brown hair hangs from his head as the tips of his elven ears slide out on each side of him.

He has lived in Whiterun since Second Seed. As it is now Tirdas, 6th of the Last Seed. He returns to his residence and lies in his bed, today he had rewarding day of Archery training. He felt the time of slumber. He rested his eyes, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

He wakes midday. He heads his way over to visit Adrianne Avenicci at the local Warmaiden's. An old friend of Valonyx. He notices an abnormal grouping of guards at a panic discussion in the entrance to the cloud district.

He utilizes his expert sneaking skills to listen in upon the rambled conversations. He follows them to Dragonsreach, blending with the guards to allow entry. He quickly escapes the pack and sneaks behind a pillar, waiting for discussion curiously.

After the rambling stops, a Dunmer approaches the guards and listens. She guides the pack to the Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater. He directs his attention towards the Dunmer, conveying respect.

"My Jarl, terrifying news has arrived from Helgen. By word of mouth, it has been passed into Whiterun, and we suspect the problem might reach us soon enough...", the Dunmer speaks.

Balgruff nods, "I have not recieved word from Helgen for such a times passing... continue Irileth"

Irileth, the Dunmer speaks, "Spreading rumors has that several prisoners held captive have been beheaded, including Ulfric, leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion..."

Balgruff smirks, "So.. you are reporting a victory to the Empire? Wonderful news, I do not see the bad news in that.."

Irileth sighs, "Sadly, the two stormcloaks, Ulfric and Ralof.. have escaped. Arguably worse news, what assisted them in the escape was an unexpected ambush from a great dragon! ...Or so it's said"

Balgruff widens his eyes, "Dragon? You must be mistaken, the dragons have been long since gone.. It would be impossible for a sudden return.."

Irileth shrugs, "I don't suspect Imperial tongue to lie to us about a dragon attack. Also, may a mention that the other two prisoners were excuted swiftly, as there is no need to worry. Lokir, and a seemingly 'unknown' suspected criminal.."

Balgruff nods, "Alright then, prepare a selection of the troops to look into this... _dragon _situation."

Irileth nods, "Yes, My Jarl.". She takes her leave.

Valonyx takes a subtle escape with the guards and leaves to the Plains District. He sits behind Belethor's General Goods and ponders.

_What is this about... a dragon's return? What does this mean, Imperial tongue would not lie to the Jarl. Could it be true?_, Valonyx stands and heads to the Whiterun Stables. He mounts his horse and heads East, to Windhelm. Seeking Ulfric Stormcloak, of the Stormcloak Rebellion.


	2. The Stormcloak's Initiation

Valonyx rode alongside the edges of the White River, Departing north once he came close to Windhelm. Valonyx eventually reached River Yorgrim as he basks in Windhelm's sight.

_Almost there.._ Valonyx thinks, he is relieved after the ride. He smiles and takes entree into Windhelm. He passes arguing citizens and commotion, he smirked and passed along. He headed inward, and inward into the city. He reached the gates of The Palace of Kings. He opens the gates and enters the room.

He sees the Jarl's throne, he is not occupying it at the moment so he tours around. He finds the Jarl and Galmar Stone-Fist, the second in command of the Stormcloaks under Ulfric Stormcloak. Valonyx enters the room.

"Excuse me, I suppose you are Jarl Ulfric? Leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion?", he asks curiously.

Ulfric didn't notice Valonyx, he is scouting the map on a table before him. It has tiny flags representing Imperial and Stormcloak territory. Windhelm is marked Stormcloak.

Galmar notices Valonyx, he steps up. "Suppose he is? Who are you? Better not be an Imperial Spy, we don't offer 'warnings' around here..", Galmar captures Valonyx's attention, _The ignorance of this one... By the armor he equipts, I suppose he is the Second In Command... How upsetting.. _

Valonyx smirks, "I am Valonyx, but I am more curious as to know who you are... Cretin..". Galmar steps close to Valonyx, you could smell his unkempted breath.

"Who are you to test the Stormcloaks? We do not re-" Galmar is interupted by Valonyx.

"I have no interest in you.. I wish to speak with Ulfric, the escaped prisoner? The leader of the rebellion? **Your** leader?" Valonyx smirks as he looks at Galmar. Galmar steps back and grunts.

"Of course... A new recruit. An honest initiation is in order I suppose..." he smirks devilishly.

Valonyx nods, expecting such. Galmar states, "Well.. I see that you've got the fight in you, I like that.. but do you truely support the Stormcloak cause?"

Valonyx ponders curiously for a brief moment, Galmar explains "I propose a test for you, to test your battle-might... Only tradition of the Stormcloak initiation, I'll send you to Serpentstone Isle, north of Windhelm, and East of Winterhold. Kill me an Ice Wraith, and then I will judge your battle skills..."

Galmar hands Valonyx some poisons and sends him off, "Off with ye', we got a war to plan.."

Tunika takes leave and heads north to Serpentstone Isle, _I suppose I should join the Stormcloaks on their rebellion, they seem to need a few Archers. I heard about their cause before, just never looked into the thought of which side I believed in..._

Tunika rides along the snow, _Truely, Skyrim belongs to the Nords... The Empire should respect that at the least, I am Bosmer... but I do believe their cause is a righteous one. I think I made the right choice..._

Time passed, he arrives at Serpentstone Isle. He climbs up the island and sees the serpentstone. He notices a light hissing, particularly like an ice wraith. He grabs his arrow and taints it with the poison Galmar gave him, "Ice Wraith's Bane". He peeked around the corner and unleashed an arrow at the creature. It shrivelled into Ice Wraith residue, the wind blows it away. Tends to the serpentstone and begins his tedious ride back to Windhelm.

He arrived back at the Palace of The Kings. He enters as the Jarl, Ulfric tends to the throne. He approaches and bows, "I have slain the Ice Wraith.."

Galmar nods, "Yes.. you are ready..." He stands next to Valonyx, "Repeat after me, the oath of the Stormcloaks"

They repeated the oath, one after the other. ""I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond... ...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

It was complete. Valonyx was a Stormcloak. He approached the Jarl, "Excuse me Ulfric, do you mind a quick word?"

He nods in focus, "Yes, Unblooded?"

"What do you know about the Helgen Ambush?"


	3. For the Children's Justice!

The stormcloak leader, sits and ponders the question, "Not much, other than that dragon saved my life...".

Galmar smirks, "It could've very well ended it too if you didn't run fast enough".

Ulfric chuckles, then looks at the Bosmer.

"That dragon seemed to be very interested in that one prisoner, on the carriage ride... he slept the whole ride to Helgen. I seen the dragon run off with the man's body after the attack.", Ulfric explained.

_That man.. Could he be the man with no name? The unknown prisoner? What could the dragon want with that prisoner... he didn't have any bounty on him that I've heard._

Valonyx sighs, "Alright, I will take my leave for now... I will return, but I wish to seek who this prisoner was... Perhaps even find him."

Galmar breaks out in a savage laughter, "Good luck on that, He'd be makin' himself home in Sovngarde!"

* * *

He takes way to find an interesting shop in Windhelm during his visit. He passes two nords bickering, a child and a woman.

"Is it true? Is Aventus Aretino performing the dark sacrement in there?!", the child giggles.

"No! Mind your buisness child. You have no reason to visit the Aretino child...", the woman demands.

Valonyx walks up to the Aretino residence. He places his ear to the door, the voice he makes out is inaudiable, but can be told that it is definetly a young child, Male. He is chanting a phrase, over and over again. _Could this be it? Is the the child? ...Gah... I have heard rumors but believed it to not be true..._

With the woman bickering with the child, he reaches into his pocket. He reaches out a picklock, and smirks. He carefully handles the picklock, testing. _Left, Right, Right, Too far! Left, Got it!_

The door clicks open, he looks around and then sneaks into the residence. The voice is much more clear now.

"Sweet mother, sweet mother; send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear.", the chant continues. Valonyx peeks around the corner, it is an Imperial boy, chanting the poem. He stands near an effigy of a woman, assembled from actual body parts, including a heart, skull, bones, and flesh. It is circled with candles.

Valonyx gasps, _The black sacrement! It is the ritual of summons for the Dark Brotherhood! They are sure to come soon, then what? _

The boy notices Valonyx, "Aha! You came! You came! I knew you were going to come!"

Valonyx looks around and then realises the boy thought he was an assassin, from the Dark Brotherhood. Speechless, the Bosmer remains silent and walks to the effigy and looks at it.

The boy smiles, "Did I do good? I tried my hardest! Searching for these was dangerous... I did it all just for you!"

Valonyx smiles, then returns to a blank expression. Remaining speechless, the boy grabs his attention.

"Look, the money is promised... but the contract is now. I wish to kill... Grelod the Kind ,the orphanage headmistress of Honorhall in Riften.."

Valonyx remains quiet, _Is... is this boy making a contract to me?! What do I do... What do I say... Do I go through with th-_

"Yeah... Don't let her name fool ya... He is wicked and cruel! She deserves to die by the blade of the Dark Brotherhood."

Valonyx nods, continuing with the act. Curious now..

The boy holds his arm and shrugs, "My mother died when I was 10.. My father is lost, I hope he lives... but when Ulfric have found nobody to care for me... He sent me to Honorhall in Riften, and to the hands of the old hag... Grelod.."

Valonyx sighs, _That poor child.. I must do this contract, It is unrightfully not my place to do so... But I want him happy.._

Aventus jumps, "So? Will you do it? It is only right!"

Valonyx nods, and smiles. The boy laughs and cheers. "Thank you Dark Brotherhood! Thank you!"

Valonyx takes his leave and exits Windhelm, he brushes his hand along his horse. "We got work to do buddy, to Riften!"

He mounts the horse and rides him to the orphanage in Riften. He intends to steal the Dark Brotherhood's duty, taking the contract to Aventus Aretino. For the justice of the children!


End file.
